


The President, the Magic Club, and Graduation

by JulianLathem



Category: Mahou Tsukai Tai! | Magic User's Club
Genre: Challenge Response, Continuation, Goodbyes, Graduation, High School, Magic, Magic User's Club, Magic-Users, Perversion, Post-Canon, Teenagers, broomstick, wand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianLathem/pseuds/JulianLathem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After introducing a dear friend of mine to this lovely anime series I started to think about how the characters would turn out down the road. Figuring they were in high school there would be a graduation. It's an idea I would have liked to see in the show but it didn't get around to it. I imagine it would be had it continued. </p><p>I hope that I did these characters justice, admittedly Aburatsubo seems more antagonistic than usual but I feel it works for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The President, the Magic Club, and Graduation

February was nearly finished. The month seemed to pass by so quickly that Sae hardly noticed it was about to be over. This meant it would soon be time for graduation for the seniors of Kitanohashi High. The evidence could be seen all around campus. Many of the seniors had already become lethargic about their classes and absences were to be expected. Locker doors were left wide open, displaying nothing but an empty vessels. 

Today would be the last day many clubs were meeting, most would select new members to carry the torch, but as far as Takeo Takakura was concerned the fate for the Magic User's Club was imminent. For a club consisting only of three members, two of which were seniors, no one could argue against this. Both Takakura and his not-so-secret admirer, Ayanojyo Aburastubo, were to attend the same college, which certainly was not an accident and both agreed that their senior year would be the last year for the club. 

The rest of the school day moved slowly. Finally when it was over Sae hurried to the locker room to change into her magician outfit. Dressed head to toe in bright red, aside from her soft pink tights, she dashed towards the club room. She was almost running in the middle of the hallway when a familiar voiced stopped her.

“Why are you running?” Someone had asked her. 

It was Nanaka Nakatomi, Sae's best friend since the dawn of time, the one who would tease her relentlessly whenever she had wore the uniform of wizardry, but was now dressed in a outfit that matched Sae's but was yellow.

“You're actually wearing your magic clothes?” Gasped Sae.

“Yeah, I decided to bring it with me. Are you really that shocked?” She asked.

Her lips formed a little smile. Of course, Sae was shocked. Nanaka had never showed the same amount of enthusiasm as her friend did for club actives but she also never gave it up either.

“You always yelled at me whenever I wear it! What gives?” Sae asked.

“Since that it's the last meeting, we'll have I figured I would wear it. Not like I'm going to put this thing on ever again afterwards.”

“Last meeting...” Repeated Sae. 

Those two words felt like two arrows in her heart. The idea that next year Magic User's Club would be no more had sunken in yet or rather she was trying her best to avoid it. Her blue eyes began to slightly glisten until Nanaka reached out her hand, resting it on Sae's chin, the other on her shoulder, and stared at her.

“Sae, I want you to make me a promise, okay?”

“W-what?”

“Try not cry. Not until the proper time then you may cry to your heart's content. Can you do that for me?”

Sawanoguchi was silent at first then with a massive inhale she agreed.

“It's our last meeting of this silly club, we should try to enjoy as much as we can.” Added Nanaka.

“I guess that you're right.” Responded Sae.

 

Sae and Nanaka stood shoulder to shoulder in tiny club room. The club room was always cramped but it grew a certain charm over the last year. No one bothered to asked where was Akane since she was perpetually absence. Inside the club room few of the decorations remained. The fabulous vice-president, Aburastubo, sat in the corner, with his eyes close as if in the middle of meditation. It felt awkward that he hadn't acknowledged their existence yet.

“Uh...Hello?” Said Sae.

Immediately Aburastubo raised up an open hand, gesturing her to stop, then brought a finger close to his lips, tapping them. Supposedly this meant silence. This only made both of them want to ask more questions.

“Aburatsubo?” Said Nanaka.

Again, he made the same gesture, his eyes still close. Finally there was a loud pop like the release of a cork with a burst of smoke, followed by loud coughing.

“Who's here?” Asked Takakura in between a cough.

“I will always be here for you, Takeo.” Replied Aburastubo.

“Here.” Yelled Sae, as if it was the school's roll call.

The small wisps of smoke cleared quickly revealing Takakura.

“Sawanoguchi? Ah, so you're both here. What about Akane?” He said.

Nanaka simply shrugged as did everyone else.

“I would say the teleportation experiment was a success. Thanks for the help, Aburastubo.” Said Takakura.

His mind was one that never stopped moving whether he was thinking of magic, how to improve spells, or, depraved sexual fantasies.

“My timing may have been off but I was trying a teleportation spell that works when someone else is thinking about you. The idea is their thoughts of you act as link to bring yourself to their location.” He explained.

“How couldn't I think of you.” Said Aburastubo as he hithered closer to the object of his affection. Takakura laughed nervously as he usually does whenever his friend started to flirt with him which was often. Aburastubo was always half serious, half not whenever he did it.

“So, what are we going to do for today's meeting?” Said Nanaka.

Takakura cleared his throat.

“First of all, I would have liked if all were present but I have a speech written that I would like to share, then I think we should all do last magical ceremony together."

Takakura was about to begin his speech that would most likely contain “we are family” platitudes until a knock was at the door. Everyone exchanged looks in confusion, hoping one of them may know who it could be. Takakura thought it may be Akane, since she's always tardy, but then why would she bother knocking? He approached the door cautiously as if it was a stranger with a knife. Sliding the door open revealed a trio of freshman standing in the hallway. Two girls and one boy. One of the girls was taller than rest which made her seem like the team's leader. She sported a stylishly short haircut that made her seem more mature.

“Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but is this the Magic User's Club?” She asked.

“Uh, Why yes, it is.” Said Takakura.

“I know it's your last meeting but we were interested in joining and wanted to see what it's like. Are you the president?”

Defiantly the leader.

“Yes, I'm the president but you said you wanted to join next year?” Said Takakura with his voice steadily rising into a squeak.

“Yeah, We all thought it sounded cool.”

“Oh, Well...Good thing that you....uh...” He mumbled.

He found it difficult to say that the club would be cancelled. Aburastubo however did not. He briskly walked over to the current president, pulling him away by his ponytail.

“I'm sorry to inform you but this club will not continue next year.” He said dryly.

The group of freshmen shared looks of disappointment.

“You got to be kidding!” Said the other girl.

“Don't be rude.” Said the boy softly.

“I'm not!”

“Since both of me and the adorable Takakura here are graduating the club will have no leadership and so will be cancelled.”

“No, no, It won't!” Shouted Sae.

She had grown from her own days as a freshmen. Still a victim to occasionally tripping or bumping into someone but she obtained the confidence she desperately lacked. The younger Sae would never have volunteered for a leadership position, she would have stayed silent.

“I can be the club's president.” She declared.

“You're joking, right?” Asked Nanaka.

“I hope.” Added Aburastubo.

Sae placed her hands on her hips, hoping that it made her look authorive or itimadating.

“I'm not joking. I want to be Takakura's successor.”

“Successor?” Said Takakura.

His heart hammered rapidly while his face grew red. Hearing Sae's declaration to be take up the mantel of president touched him.

“I approve.” He boomed.

“I do not.” Said Aburastubo curtly.

“Why not? There's no one else who can do it and we can't exactly vote.” Said Nanaka.

“I feel that she at least should have to earn the position and I have an idea. How about we test Sawanoguchi's magical abilities, three tests, to see if she has learned as much about magic as myself and Takakura. Is that alright with you?”

“Yes, I will do it.”

 

The three freshmen hadn't moved from their spot and witnessed the entire dramatic spectacle.

“So, um, does this mean that there is going to be a club next year?” Asked the tall girl awkwardly. Everyone in the club room leered at them.

 

“We shall see.” Said Aburastubo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
